


Red and Blue

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Jason Lee Scott is 200% gay and 1000% in love with Billy Cranston. Enjoy their enteral love for each other. Did I make that sappy enough for you? Please read, and help wave the JasonxBilly flag!





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't an easy decision to make. It never really is for anybody. To expose yourself, your privacy to someone, especially your family, is nerve-wrecking at the most. 

Jason was so unsure how his parents would react to his over-pondering reveal to come out to them as gay. Let alone his father. He wouldn't have decide to do it if it wasn't for the support of his friends. They were already in his corner, ready to help him out in any way if the end result was bad. 

That eased Jason, calming his struggling he had some great friends, and an ever-loving boyfriend, motivated him more. After a quick shower and a dress of clothes, dark jeans and a dark red shirt, Jason made his way downstairs. He peeked into the den, seeing that both his parents were relaxed. Great he needed that. 

He sighed, feeling his heart beating against his ribcage for the hundredth time that day. 'Jason, you got this. You're not the Red Ranger for nothing. You faced evil worse than this. The worst they could do is be disappointed and kick me out.' But that was what he didn't want. He didn't want to disappoint his parents and he didn't want them to disown me. He doubted he could handle that. Yet he had to get this over with. 

"Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you.", he announced, walking in and catching their attention. The two of them glanced up at their son before nodding him to continue. He sat down across from them, more nervous about being face to face with them. "For a while now, I've been debating on this and well... it's not easy for me to say this...", he started, surprised his voice wasn't shaky. He spotted the questioning within his mother's eyes and the anticipation in his father's. 

Both served as signs for him to just let it out. 'This would be easier if my friends were here. Damn... here goes nothing.' "I'm... I'm gay." Silence. Air piercing silence. It made the room feel oddly and uncomfortably stuffy, like choking Jason. He watched as the shock filled his parents' faces. Not happy, yet undeciding angry.

"You're gay?", his mother questioned first softly, but it was clear that she wondered if her son was playing a joke. Jason nodded. "I am." His mother glanced at his father, who had yet to spoken to him and now wasn't even looking at him. Jason's chest ached a little, seeing that his father wasn't looking at him, as if he was a stranger. Or worse.

"Dad?" "Jason, I think you should go stay at a friend's for a while. Give your father and I some time to... discuss this.", his mother suggested. He just stood, somehow seeing this coming. And right now, he just needed his friends, more importantly, Billy. 

"So they kicked you out?" Jason took a slow sip of his soda, nodding. "Well... it was kind of unclear. My mom just told me to leave for a while. I don't know how long and at this point I don't care.", he answered nonchalantly to Zack's question. 

He felt a hand going under his and a head resting on his shoulder. "You know you can stay over at my place, right? My mom will welcome you." Jason smiled at his boyfriend's offer. It was true that Billy's mother would welcome him. She approved of him when she found out what Jason done for her son when the bully incident happened, though she didn't really condone violence like that. She treated Jason like family, probably more than his own parents when he thought about it. She was angel, and a true one when she found out about the boys' relationship.

She witnessed their first kiss and sat them down for a talk. It went smoothly and she laid out some rules, but overall she was excited. Billy's mother was another reason Jason felt okay with his sexuality. "Thank you, Billy." "It's no problem." 

Kimberly held back a coo from the quick kiss the two shared. She remembered how those two practically danced around each other, mostly from Jason's part. Billy was kind of oblivious, being possibly the most innocent of the bunch, but eventually he came to see he was clearly feeling Jason back. It wasn't hard too, since Jason was indeed kind towards him, and very protective. 

Especially after the 'Billy Incident'. If someone even glanced Billy's way, Jason didn't restraint himself from growling at them. Trini leaning forward, a fry sticking out her mouth. "So you'll be staying at your cinnamon roll of a boyfriend's house, hm? Any plans?", she teased, wiggling her brows. Jason's cheeks heated up at the things he wanted to do to Billy who buried himself into the crook of the slightly taller's neck. "We're not going anything like that.", Jason spoken back, holding Billy's other hand a little tighter. He liked the contrast of their skins as he did with their Ranger colors. 

Billy's was indeed a more collected person that Jason was. Blue was just the right color for him. "Sure you're not.", Zack laughed, adding onto the teasing. Jason reached over and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" "Shut up, Zack." "Jerk." "But I'm Billy's jerk." Billy had no words to reply to that when Jason planted another kiss on him. Mrs. Cranston was informed of Jason's stay before the two made it back to the residence. She happily welcomed him, apologizing for the circumstances, but he brushed it off. She was just a sweet woman. 

No wonder Billy was the way he was. "You know you can have the guest room or stay in Billy's room.", she offered, going into the kitchen to finish putting up groceries she recently brought. She knew the two would most likely end up cuddling in the same bed anyways. Again, she supported the two. Love was love and if Billy's father was alive he would have agreed. Billy led Jason up the stairs, the latter already knowing his way around. 

Jason had made sure the two ended up in Billy's room, not really caring for the guest room. Right now, he wanted... no needed closeness with the Blue Ranger of the team. The second the two entered the bedroom, Jason climbed in the bed, shoes and socks coming off quickly while pulling Billy with him. Billy doesn't argue, letting strong arms secured themselves around his waist while Jason's front was pressed against his back. He let a small smile find its way onto his lips, Jason's leaving light touches against his neck. 

The light caresses of his lips made Billy giggle lightly, wiggling a bit in Jason's embrace. "What is with you and spooning?" "I only enjoy doing it when it comes to you.", Jason muttered, his eyes closed. He really didn't need to see since he knew where Billy's neck was to lightly lick it. The other held back a small moan, reaching for one of his nearby comics to distract him. He opened to the first page, trying to read the first words, but it was hard to when the kisses got even more intense. 

"Jason. Can I read?" "I was aware of the fact you could, babe." "No. I mean my comic. Can I read it? You can still cuddle against me." "I'm doing that. What are you reading anyways?" Billy shifted a little, showing his boyfriend the comic he was holding. Jason read the title of the comics and nodded, impressed. "The Young Avengers, huh? Who knew my Billy had good taste in comics?" "I grew up with them. Honestly, I always wanted a relationship that Wiccan and Hulkling had, you know? They're willing to risk everything for each other. It's a beautiful relationship really." Jason smiled, knowing where Billy was getting at. He knew about those comics and he knew about the relationship between Wiccan, who shared the name 'Billy' and Hulkling. He agreed with his own Billy, the relationship was sweet enough to give you cavities. And he truly wanted his relationship like that with the Blue Ranger. 

He promised that much. He imagined the scenario if Billy and him were the known couple of the Young Avengers. Billy would definitely have the magic Wiccan possessed. A blue glow would look ravishingly picturesque around Billy's form. Hulkling's powers would definitely fit Jason's persona. "Hey, babe. Billy." "Hm?", the other answered, engaged in hs comic. 

Jason peeked over and saw he was on a page with Wiccan and Hulkling conversing with each other. Even on pages, Jason could practically feel the love they had for each other. Yup. It perfectly mirrored how he felt for his Billy. Thinking about it, his reveal to his parents was long forgotten. If they didn't welcome him back, he knew he would be needed somewhere else. Here, right here will Billy. Someone who needed him as much as he needed Billy back. The dude was his soulmate. It made him smirk, thankful he decided to confront that bully. If he didn't, this sunshine would never have heen able to shine in his life. 

It warmed his mornings. "Jay, did you want anything?", Billy questioned, turning more onto his back to give Jason the innocent gaze he never could get rid of. It was a weakness that Jason gladly gave into. He was surprised no one has yet to try to give Billy the world, because he sure in the hell would. 'Is it too early to ask for his hand and marriage and adopt? How did I get so lucky?', Jason thought breathlessly, unable to form coherent words out of his lips "Jason? Are you okay?" 

"Damn it. You. Are. Beautiful.", Jason growled, pressing their lips together. Billy was taken by surprise, his cheeks starting to heat by Jason's sudden move. He felt hands wander to his waist as he was firmly, yet comfortably pressed against the pillows. His grip on the comic was long gone, fallen to the floor and temporarily forgotten. Jason broken the kiss, diving into the crook of Billy's warm neck, nuzzling it. "You... I love you." And he meant it. Something about Billy, it drove him nuts enough to want to give him everything. His heart, his soul... everything. "Jason... what brought this on?" "Just you. Just... can I be your husband right now? Have kids with you?" Billy ducked his embarrassed face within Jason's shirt, his laugh muffled by the material. 

He muttered something, but Jason couldn't hear it. He shifted their positions a little more, Jason between Billy's legs while he held his wrists down. He sat up just enough to look down at his boyfriend, feeling grateful he got a glimpse of those twinkling eyes. "What did you say?" Billy turned his head, avoiding eye contact. Jason leaned down, kissing the side of his lips sweetly. "What did you say?" 

"I love you, too.", Billy admitted, well aware Jason had other methods to get it out of him. Yet unaware that Jason officially placed Billy even deeper into his heart and locking it. "You know no one else could make me happier than you can right?" "Really?" "Most definitely. You're perfect for me." No he wasn't. Oh... but he was. 

Jason let go of Billy's wrists, bringing both his hands up to kiss his knuckles. Each and every single one at a slow pace. Billy felt flustered, watching him. What did he do in the past, hell in history in one of his past lives, to earn this one? He gasped when a hand snaked under his shirt, finding its place on the small of his back, an ultimate weak spot. The lust craved gaze Jason shot him was a clear signal that he was in for it.


	2. Chapter 2

When he felt he was getting too hot, Jason realized that it was the next morning and he was laying under the rays of the sun that peeked between the blinds of Billy's window. He blinked his eyes opened, seeing that he indeed slept in Billy's bed. He was shirtless, clad in just pajama bottoms. Cuddled to his front was his boyfriend, wearing one of Jason's tees that was too big for him reaching midway of his thighs and pretty loose. He was lightly snoring, obviously tired from the second round the night before that they had after dinner. He wondered if Mrs. Cranston heard her son. Then again, Billy took to biting the pillows or Jason's shoulders.

Just thinking about it, the Red Ranger smirked, brushing his fingers against Billy's smooth thighs. "Babe?"  
"Sleeping.", the other sighed.  
Jason kissed his ear, lazily placing an arm around his waist. "Okay. Well, after you eventually wake up and we had breakfast, you want to head over to my house? I need to get a few more things from there. I don't know how long my parents want me out for."  
"You know that's a 'yes'. I'll support you any way possible, Jay.", Billy answered, finally opening those dark eyes Jason loved looking into. He kissed the other lightly, sitting up and stretching. Jason thought it was cute how he groaned, scrunching his nose. Jason took a hold of him, placing him on his lap.  
"You're the best."  
"You better believe it."  
"I know it."  
The couple shared a quick shower, exchanging a few kisses, before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Mrs. Cranston was already at the table, finished cooking and sipping on coffee. "Plans?"  
"I'll be heading over to my house to get a few things. It's okay Billy can come over with me?"  
"Of course, my future son-in-law."  
Jason looked at Billy. "This is why I love your mom. I already have her blessing!"  
"This is why I love her, too."

Mrs. Cranston smirked. "I'm the best. Jason, just remember if your parents kick your parents out permanently, you are welcome to live here forever. I love you and my husband would definitely would approve of you."  
"Yeah. Dad would have loved you.", Billy said, a bit said at the thought of his father's death. Jason hugged him front behind and kissed his cheek. "I would have made sure I was worthy of you."  
"You already are."  
Yup, Mr. Cranston would have loved Jason, too.

The couple soon headed over to Jason's place, Zack dropping them off since Jason let his own ride yesterday. "Billy, can you-"  
"I'm not staying out here. I want to go inside with you. I don't care what any of your parents have to say. It's not going to drive me away from you.", Billy pouted sternly, not trying to be cute even though it still was. Jason smiled, pecking him lightly on the lips before opening the door with his keys. He walked in, looking around for his parents. Instead, he heard his mother call out to him. "Jason? Is that you?" Jason halted stiff in the hallway, thinking back to how disappointed his parents looked yesterday. He really didn't want to answer back, but he knew he had to.  
"Yeah, it's me, Mom."  
"Can you come out here to the living room? We have to talk to you."  
Jason went to said area, finding his father standing by the window and his mother sitting on the sofa. Billy stood close behind him. Even though they weren't touching now, Jason knew he was shaking a little in anxiety. "What do you want to talk about?", the Red Ranger asked, standing at the threshold of the room.  
"Why don't you come sit down first? You and Billy?", Jason's mother offered, gesturing to the couch across from her.

Jason took a hold of Billy's hand, pulling him closer. He caught the dark glint in his father's eyes. "I'm fine where I am."  
Seeing that her son wasn't going to move, she just continued. "Well, okay. Your father and I want to talk about what you told us yesterday." By now, Mr. Scott took a seat next to his wife, eyeing Billy with honest disapproval. Jason noted it, not liking it one bit. "Oh. You mean when I told you I was gay?"  
"Yes. We believe that-"  
"You're just confused, Jason. You're not gay.", Mr. Scott said, bluntly getting straight to the point. Jason had a gut feeling that he was soon going to spill out those words. But he was prepared for it.  
"I'm not confused. I know this for a fact."  
"Jason, you can't possibly believe that you're gay. You never shown any signs or-"  
"Mom, it's stereotypical to assume someone's sexuality by their behavior.", he interrupted, not in the mood for any ignorance. Jason's father sighed.  
"Doesn't matter. Your mother and I decided to send you to consueling for this. You're obviously confused about your sexuality because of him.", Mr. Scott scowled, gesturing to Billy. The Blue Ranger was taken back at bit, but made no sign to show it. Jason, however, didn't like the comment.  
"Billy had nothing to do with my sexuality. Don't bring him into this.", he hissed.  
"Jason, you're not thinking about this. You're jumping to rash decisions. You're not being mature about this."  
"I am! Unlike you, I'm not accusing people! Being gay isn't an illness or a rash decision. It's just who you are! I didn't just wake up yesterday morning and thought, 'Hm, I'm gay'. I thought it over for weeks! Billy just gave me the confidence of realizing my sexuality!"  
"Jason, it's okay. They're still your parents.", Billy reminded, although he didn't like what Mr. Scott said. Jason looked back at him, eyes a bit watery.  
"It's not okay. No parent would have said what they have said. Especially about you. They don't know you like I do, and maybe that's my fault for not introducing you to them. But I'm glad I didn't. They would have judged you like they're doing now." He glared back at the older couple. "And this is why I was afraid to say anything to you. About my sexuality and about Billy. Something, within me, told me that you wouldn't take this well. But I guess because I was your son, I thought you would have accepted it. I was wrong. I was so wrong."  
"Jason-"  
"No. I can't take this anymore."  
The slightly taller boy left the room, walking off to his room with Billy. He quickly gathered what he needed, rushing back downstairs without ever so a glance at his parents. He slammed the door behind him, Billy jumping a bit from the force, marching to his car. He threw his packed things in the back, Billy taking the passenger seat. As he started the door, he felt a warm hand cover his.  
"Will you be okay?"  
Even though it hurt and it was possible he broke all contact with his parents, Jason nodded.  
"I will be. I have you."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until an hour later when Zack, Kim, and Trini were sitting in Billy's den, said Blue Ranger and Jason sitting on the floor. Jason was laying down on his back, his head in Billy's lap while the other ran fingers through his hair. It calmed him down, easing his heart about what happened not too long ago.

"Jason, I'm so sorry.", Kim voiced, eyes dull from her usual shine, feeling sorry for her fellow companion.  
"I'm fine.", Jason muttered, answering the unvoiced question he knew the others wanted to ask. "It's just... I snapped when they mentioned 'counseling'. And I couldn't take it anymore when they brought up Billy."  
"Yeah. Billy's too precious for this world.", Trini joked, trying to light up the mood. It worked, seeing that Jason laughed, glancing up at Billy's smile.  
"He is. Damn, I want kids with you."  
"I want to say that would be possible since we are Power Rangers.", Zack stated. It was safe to since Billy's mother wasn't present inside the house.  
Billy's cheeks heated up at the thought, catching Jason's smirk. "Shut up, Zack!"  
"Just saying."

"You would make cute kids though. They could be the Purple Ranger.", Kim added in.

"Kimberly!"  
"He's so cute when he gets hysterical.", Trini laughed, Billy burying himself in his boyfriend's chest, who welcomed it. The teasing made Jason forget what happened with his parents, and honestly? It was worth it. To know he did have friends and a boyfriend in his corner, eased him about the situation. If his parents never came around, it would pain him, but at the same time, knowing he had support from somewhere else he would be alright.  
"My love is always cute.", Jason grinned, feeling Billy smack his arm. "It's true though! It's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you."  
"And you're lucky I would you back."  
"I call being the maid of honor!", Kim shouted.  
"Dress or tux, Billy?", Zack smirked.  
"You guys are the worst."

Jason wasn't surprised to see Billy already laying in the bed, clad in an oversized dark purple shirt and shorts, reading what looked to be the Young Avengers comic from the day before. Billy never got to finish it because of what transpired after. It was worth it though.  
The Red Ranger climbed in the bed, settling close to Billy's right side, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling in the space between his shoulder blades. Neither said anything, just enjoying the closeness. Sometimes, neither boy had to say anything at all, just knowing what the other was feeling by body language was good enough. They were able to read other well, even before they became a couple. It's just how it worked. It clicked. They clicked. Their Power Ranger colors was just the evidence for that. What two colors were polar opposites, yet could fit like meant to be puzzle pieces? Red and blue.  
The slightly smaller boy felt a soft kiss on the upper part of his back, lips brushing his shirt, yet it heated the skin beneath the material. Fingers lightly drummed their way from around his waist and beneath the shirt, caressing the small of his back.  
A page was flipped as another chapter was finished in the comic.  
"I meant what I said earlier."  
Billy glanced back over his shoulder, finding Jason's gaze glued onto him. "About what?"  
"That you gave me confidence. Like I can be brave around you without trying to be. I can also feel like I don't have to impress anybody because me being me is good enough for you."  
"That's because it is, Jay. You don't have to change yourself around me." The darker of the two closed his comic, done with it now, and shifted so he was on his knees and sitting up. Jason sat close, facing him while his hands touched his. "I know you're willing to risk everything for me, and trust I still don't approve of your method sometimes, I appreciate it and I love you for it. You don't have to say it. Just looking in your eyes I know enough."

With a welcomed smile, Jason pulled his boyfriend into his lap, the other wrapping his arms around his middle while his head rested on the other's chest. Jason kissed Billy's temple, rubbing his back under the shirt.

"So... your father would have approved of me, huh?"  
Billy lifted his head off of Jason's chest, glancing up at him with curious eyes. "Of course, Mom and I told you that. What brought this up?"  
"Nothing. I just... argh."  
Billy pecked Jason's nose, easily calming him down. He didn't need the Red Ranger to finish to know what he was going to say.  
"It's okay. Maybe they will come around, and even if they don't, we have each other. We'll be okay."  
"I want us to be more than okay, sweetheart."  
"That is the first time you called me that. It's rather cute.", Billy laughed. Jason smirked, leaning down to press their noses down together.  
"It fits you. You're so... you."  
"Couldn't find words?"  
"There's no right words to describe you. You're just that amazing."  
"You just gave me a word. Amazing."  
"Can 'taken' be another?"  
Billy changed positions so that Jason was on his back and he was straddling him, hands on the other's well built chest. "You know that's already qualified for me the moment you asked me out.", he teased, kissing Jason's temple.  
"Nah. It was for so the moment I first saw you. I think then my mind took to the word 'mine', too. Zack always joked about my possessive streak for you. Only if he knew how true it was."  
"Now I'm scared. Are you going to lock me in a room or something?"  
"I prefer a ring to show that you're mine. The room sounds too creepy."

Before he could retort to that, Jason grinded upwards, Billy letting out a shocked, short gasp at the action. "Jason Lee Scott! That was so... stop that!" Jason laughed as Billy playfully smacked his chest. He grabbed onto the other's waist, grinning.  
"Hm... You know Billy Lee Scott has a nice ring to it, too."  
Billy narrowed his eyes. "You're trying to tell me something?"  
"No. Just that the sight of you wearing my clothes on a bed while waiting for me at home is a sight I welcome."  
"Really now? You know I already do wear your clothes."  
"You should do it every single second."  
Billy settled down on Jason's chest, hands caressing his sides while Jason settled for his backside. It made the other feel warmer than he should. "What about my clothes?"  
"We're giving to the boy or girl we're gonna have."  
"As adopt?"  
"... maybe."  
"You're so weird."  
"And in love with you."

"Same to you."  
Jason squeezed Billy, getting a yelp out of him. He laughed, his heart pounding in a good way. "Can we just get to planning our wedding now? I really want a life with you. No... I need a life with you. You are my life. You... I'm definitely going to start writing my vows now. Where's some paper?"  
"Jason..."  
"Billy..."  
"I'm starting to get vibes that you're asking to marry me."  
Silence. But the kind of silence that was light and fluffy. The kind of silence that made the room feel warm and homely. It was easy to breathe, and gave goosebumps that you didn't mind.  
That's how Billy felt right now. He realized that Jason had replied to what he said. He... was he? He was even joking before? About...?  
Billy slowly raised his head up, his dark gaze soft and questioning, meeting Jason's sapphire prideful one. It gave him shivers that made him want to whimper and submit. He would to with a snap of fingers.  
"Jay... Jason, are you... are you serious?"  
"Of course I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to share a bed with you without it being a stay-over. I want to wake up every morning next to you and see a ring gleam off your finger, shining like mine. I want to proudly walk with you in public and say that we're together."  
"You already do that last one.", Billy giggled, trying to keep tears from falling.  
"I do, but I want to do it when I can call you my spouse, my partner for life."  
"You are serious about marrying me, aren't you? You really want to sign your life to me?"  
"You are my life, babe. And I don't want to sign. I want to promise. I want to keep by your side. Right, left, front, back, I don't care. I need to be close enough to touch you. To protect you. I lost you once and I don't want lose you again."  
"You won't." Jason placed Billy on his side, curling against him, chest to back, and an arm secured around a slightly smaller waist. Billy was looking at him over his shoulder. "You never will."


End file.
